Loving you, Cousin
by Reisqyta Regnard
Summary: Chapter 2 updated! Sharon mencintai Break, Break mencintai Sharon. Tapi mereka adalah sepupu. Penasaran? Yang baik hati, RnR ya :
1. Chapter 1

Reizu Regnard present :

**A Break-Sharon romance-hurt/comfort fic**

**LOVING YOU, COUSIN**

**#1 – Our memories**

**Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out. Typo(s). **

**PANDORA HEARTS (c) Mochizuki Jun**

Happy read, Minna-san. ^^

* * *

><p>Tap!<p>

Tap!

Tap!

Gadis manis itu melangkah gontai, kakinya menapak begitu lamban. Seolah-olah tas sekolah yang dibawanya saat itu terisi demikian berat. Mata _rossy-pink_ nya menerawang jauh, jauh sekali entah kemana. Pandangannya kosong, hampa.

Sesekali angin sore bertiup, menyapu rambut _orange-brown_ nya yang dibiarkan tergerai hingga menutupi wajahnya. Namun, tampaknya ia tak peduli. Sedikitpun tidak ada niat terbesit di pikirannya untuk sekedar merapikan rambut. Satu-satunya hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat itu adalah tiba dirumah, masuk ke kamar dan mungkin, menangis sepuasnya.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," sapanya setiba di rumah.<p>

Tidak ada sahutan. Rumah—lebih tepatnya mansion yang megah itu begitu hening, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya penghuni lain. Gadis itu tampaknya sudah biasa. Sudah biasa, hanya bertemu orang tuanya di pagi hari saat sarapan dan setelahnya baru pulang larut malam saat sang putri sudah berlayar menuju lautan mimpi.

Di wajah gadis itu tidak terpancar emosi apapun, nyaris tanpa ekspresi ia kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Ia memutar kenop pintu, masuk, dan dengan sekuat tenaga langsung mengunci pintunya.

BRUK!

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang besar nan empuk. Pandangannya kini menelusur tiap sudut kamar tidurnya sejak kecil yang bernuansa pink muda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa matanya memanas dan tak lama, tetes demi tetes cairan bening pun bergulir dari pelupuk matanya. Kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan 'orang itu' pun kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>-flashback-<strong>

"Hai, Sharon!" lelaki berperawakan tinggi, berambut silver dengan irisnya yang merah menyala bagai darah segar itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri gadis manis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman.

"Hai, Break!" sapa gadis itu tanpa menoleh, tampaknya ia tengah berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu yang tengah ditulisnya.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Break.

"Mengerjakan tugas milikmu, ingat?" sindirnya.

"Ah, iya..iya… Maaf ya, merepotkanmu." Break menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal, hanya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa grogi akibat sindiran yang telak mengenai dirinya barusan.

Sharon tertawa, "Tenang saja, sepupu. Aku tak akan bilang pada guru mana pun, kalau yang mengerjakan tugas bahasa Jermanmu adalah aku."

"Iya, terima kasih, Sharon. Aku memang " Sahut Break sambil tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sharon.

"Oh, iya. Sharon, nanti aku mau minta bantuanmu lagi. Boleh?" celetuk Break tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Minta tolong apa lagi?" Sharon memandang dengan tatapan pura-pura malas.

"Hmm, nanti saja. Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di sini lagi. Mau kan? Tolonglah."

"Oke." Sharon mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p>Teeeet!<p>

Teeeet!

"Nah! Tepat pada waktunya. Ini, tugasmu sudah selesai." Sharon menyodorkan secarik kertas jawaban ke hadapan Break.

Break mengamati sejenak hasil pekerjaan gadis di hadapannya itu, "Baiklah! Aku percaya ini benar semua. Aku bawa ya!" serunya sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Huh, dasar anak itu." Sharon mencibir gemas. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia bahagia.

Ya, laki-laki itu membuatnya bahagia. Kapanpun, di manapun, bagaimanapun, bahkan apapun yang dilakukan Break kepadanya, itu membuat Sharon bahagia. Termasuk saat dulu Break mengejeknya berpacaran dengan Oz, murid yang sering diejek 'cebol' oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka, Sharon cuek saja. Ia justru senang karena bisa berbantah-bantahan dengan Break, saling membalas ejekan, dan terkadang berpura-pura merajuk saat ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dan tentu saja, setelah itu Break akan langsung mengejarnya dan merengek minta maaf.

* * *

><p>Selama pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, pikiran Sharon sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia terus memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Break. Sudah setahun lebih mereka satu sekolah, dan sudah setahun ini mereka dekat bahkan sangat akrab.<p>

'_Break, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Atau, mungkin kau hanya menganggap aku sebatas sepupu sekaligus teman saja?'_

'_Break, jika aku bilang padamu bagaimana perasaanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

'_Ah, sudah Sharon! Hentikan…'_

Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan suara-suara aneh yang berkecamuk dalam jauh ia berkhayal, bisa bahaya nanti. Lagi pula, mana mungkin juga mereka bisa jadi sepasang kekasih. Nyaris seisi sekolah tahu kalau mereka adalah sepupu, tapi… Incest antara ayah dan anak saja ada, kenapa antara sepupu jauh saja aneh?

Tapi, tetap saja. Meski itu tidak dilarang, dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Break memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kalaupun perasaan mereka memang sama, apa Break mau mengambil resiko memberi penjelasan kepada orang-orang tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka?

"Huh…" Sharon mendengus.

Ia benar-benar muak. Kenapa pula ia harus memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Break? Kenapa pula ia harus dekat dan mencintai Break? Break, Break, Break, selalu saja Break!

BRAK!

Tanpa sadar Sharon menggebrak mejanya. Alhasil, semua mata di kelas pun tertuju kepada dirinya.

"Apa masalahmu, Nona Rainsworth?" tanya Miranda sensei, matanya mendelik tajam. Ia benci saat-saat mengajarnya harus terganggu dengan hal-hal tidak penting.

"Ti-tidak, sensei. Maaf…" Sharon menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak memperpanjang permasalahan dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau mau minta tolong apa?" Sharon bertanya tidak sabar. Ia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam karena kelas Break keluar lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.<p>

"Mm… Begini, aku ingin minta pendapatmu mengenai ini…" Break menyodorkan tiga lembar kertas folio yang terisi rapi oleh jalinan tinta-tinta printer.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Haloooo, readers dan para fanfic mania! We rock, guys \m

Reizu Regnard yang 2 bulan ini hiatus, kembali menghadirkan sebuah fanfic romance-hurt/comfort dari fandom Pandora Hearts.

Pairingnya tetap, pairing favorit author, Break-Sharon. Tidak ada alasan khusus, sih. Hanya saja, kalau pakai pair ini, feel nulisnya dapet XDD *bahasanya belagu* /dibuang

Fic multi chapter lagi, karena saya emang ga bakat nulis one shot. /mendem di pojokan

Fic ini (kalau author ga berubah pikiran) akan jadi 70% flashback fanfic. Jadi, mayoritas cerita ada di masa lalu, terus ada song lyrics dan poems juga. Atau, kalau ada ide? Boleh kasih sarannya ya :D

Fanfic ini Rei dedikasikan untuk seseorang, someone special lah, based on author's true story :')

Mind to read and review?

Yang review, author doain hidupnya bahagia dunia-akhirat deh ^^v

Yayayayayaya~ jangan lupa ya, di RnR ya…RnR…RnR… /banyak bacot /dibekep /mati(?)

* * *

><p>See ya in the next chaptaaaa!<p>

- **Reizu Regnard** -


	2. Chapter 2

**-Previously-**

"Jadi, kau mau minta tolong apa?" Sharon bertanya tidak sabar. Ia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam karena kelas Break keluar lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

"Mm… Begini, aku ingin minta pendapatmu mengenai ini…" Break menyodorkan tiga lembar kertas folio yang terisi rapi oleh jalinan tinta-tinta printer.

* * *

><p>Reizu Regnard present :<p>

**A Break-Sharon romance-hurt/comfort fic**

**LOVING YOU, COUSIN**

**#2 – Beautiful Moments**

**Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out. Typo(s)**

**PANDORA HEARTS (c) Mochizuki Jun**

Happy reading, Minna-san. ^^

* * *

><p>"Eh? Apa ini?" Sharon memandang tak mengerti pada lembar-lembar dalam genggamannya.<p>

"Itu profil beberapa wanita yang, yah… Bisa dibilang, aku menyukai tipe wanita-wanita seperti itu. Sebagai sepupuku, bisa tidak kau pilihkan mana yang kira-kira lebih cocok untukku?" jelas Break.

PRANG!

Detik itu juga Sharon merasakan seperti ada bongkahan batu yang terlontar dan menghancurkan hatinya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Ia termanggu, nyaris tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna permintaan Break yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduganya, ini seperti mimpi.

"Sharon…"

"Sharon!" Break menepuk pundak Sharon yang masih diam terhenyak dengan wajah abstrak (?).

"Hah? Apa kau bilang tadi?" lamunan Sharon buyar seketika dan itu menyadarkannya bahwa ini memang nyata dan bukanlah bunga tidur belaka.

"Huh, kau ini. Aku minta kau pilihkan satu diantara ketiga cewek itu, yang mana menurutmu yang lebih pas untukku?" terang Break sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang tadi sudah diberikannya.

"Oh, iya. Bisa, nanti aku pilihkan. Tapi aku semedi dulu." Sharon berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, menyembunyikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya yang sebernanya. Ia kemudian memasukan lembaran-lembaran tadi ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau ini, pakai semedi segala. Ya, sudah. Besok beritahu aku, ya?" Break tersenyum simpul.

"O-ke. Beres! Aku duluan ya!" Sharon tersenyum dan langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Break yang—tanpa sepengetahuan Sharon—wajahnya justru berubah menjadi murung.

**-end of flashback-**

* * *

><p>Sharon perlahan menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia menangisi seorang laki-laki. Bahkan dulu, ketika ia mengetahui Oz—mantan pacarnya—selingkuh dengan Alice, teman sekelasnya sendiri, ia tidak sampai menangis seperti ini. Ia bahkan merasa biasa saja, hanya sedikit sakit hati namun bisa dengan cepat diatasinya.<p>

'_Jadi, selama ini… Dia memang hanya menganggapku sebagai teman dan sepupu, ya? Tidak lebih.'_ Batin Sharon yang kemudian diikuti oleh isak tangisnya.

Saat tangisnya mereda, Sharon mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu beranjak ke meja belajarnya, mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan meraih pulpen kesayangannya. Sharon terdiam sejenak memandang pulpen oranye dengan ukiran 'Sharon Rainsworth' di sepanjang badan pulpen, pikirannya kemudian menjelajah ke suatu hari di musim gugur tahun lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>-flashback-<strong>

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sharon. Terima kasih ya traktirannya!" ucap Gilbert sambil menjabat tangannya diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ada Alice, Lotti, Jack, Elliot, Vincent, dan masih banyak lagi. Di antara mereka, hanya Break dan Alyss yang bukan anggota kelas Sharon. Break hadir sebagai sepupu, dan Alyss hadir sebagai sahabat dekat Sharon.

Mereka semua kemudian beranjak dari restoran western food yang hari ini khusus disewa Sharon tiga jam penuh untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya itu. Hingga hanya menyisakan Break dan Alyss yang masih menunggui Sharon menyelesaikan pembayaran.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Silahkan datang kembali." Ujar penjaga kasir yang juga tampaknya manager dari restoran itu, sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sharon hanya tersenyum tanpa menyahut. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar meninggalkan restoran diikuti oleh Break dan Alyss.

"Sharon, maaf sepertinya aku ke rumahmu besok saja. Aku lupa aku belum mengambil cucian di laundry. Gomen ne." ucap Alyss dengan nada menyesal, ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan.

"Hmm… Ya sudah, tidak apa. Hati-hati, ya!" sahut Sharon agak kecewa, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Kau juga hati-hati. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun ya, sahabatku sayang." Kata Alyss sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang manis itu.

"Iya, terima kasih." Sahut Sharon.

"Sudah ya, sampai besok." Alyss melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum ia akan menyeberang.

"Oke!" Sharon balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo." Kata Break setelah Alyss hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Lho, kau tidak pulang?" Sharon bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dulu."

"Tidak perlu, Break. Aku sudah 16 tahun hari ini, ingat? Aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Sudah pulanglah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Tapi tetap saja, keras kepalanya seorang Xerxes break tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh kata-kata apa pun. Ia tetap bersikukuh ingin mengantar Sharon pulang, akhirnya gadis itu mau tidak mau menurut saja.

Mereka berjalan melintasi keramaian, jembatan, pertokoan, dan di setiap jalan, pasti ada-ada saja hal yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Siapa saja yang melihat mereka, pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih ya, Break." Kata Sharon saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sharon.

"Tidak masalah." Break tersenyum.

"Um, yah… Sampai besok." Sharon baru saja hendak berpaling dan masuk tiba-tiba…

GREP!

Tangan Break mencegahnya, ia memegang tangan Sharon erat seolah belum rela kalau percakapan mereka harus berakhir. Tanpa sadar wajah Sharon sedikit merona dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata pemuda beriris merah itu.

"A-ada apa, Break?" Sharon tergagap, ia kian gugup karena Break belum juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Ini, untukmu." Break mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang agak panjang dari dalam sakunya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan hadiah kecil itu ke tangan Sharon yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini… apa?" Sharon tersipu, Break adalah teman lelaki pertama yang memberikannya hadiah.

"Nanti, buka saja." Break tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Break." Sebuah senyuman paling manis terkembang di wajah Sharon, ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Sama-sama. Selamat ulang tahun, ya." Kata Break dan tanpa diduga…

CUP!

Break mengecup kening Sharon dengan cepat, tidak sampai beberapa detik. Namun tetap saja, kecupan itu sukses membuat gadis pony-tail itu sangat terkejut hingga wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Sharon diam mematung, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia masih menunduk tak berani memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah Break tidak kalah memerah, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik.

"Y-ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. S-sampai besok." Break berusaha untuk tidak nampak gugup, namun gagal total.

"i-iya, sampai besok." Sharon menyahut masih dalam posisi menunduk.

"Ja!" Break berbalik badan dan kemudian mulai melangkah. Keringat masih bercucuran dari keningnya. Dalam hati, ia menyumpah dirinya atas hal bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya.

'_Kimi ga suki, Break'_ ucap Sharon tulus dalam hatinya saat memandang Break yang mulai hilang di kejauhan.

**-end of flashback-**

Tanpa sadar, kenangan manis pada hari itu mebuat bulir-bulir air mata Sharon menetes kembali. Ia memandang pulpen dalam genggamannya tadi. Pulpen hadiah pemberian Break yang disertai dengan kecupan sayang untuk pertama kalinya. Pulpen yang sangat berarti bagi Sharon. Bukan karena harganya, bukan pula karena momen pemberiannya, tapi karena seseorang yang memberikannya.

Masih dengan air mata, Sharon membuka tutup pulpen dan kemudian mulai menulis…

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continue -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Hellooo, readers dan para fanfic mania! We rock guys \m/

Chapter dua sudah di update. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fic abal ini, terlebih yang sudah mereview dan memberi saran, masukan, dan sebagainya. Author ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Silahkan menikmati Chapter dua ini. Bagi yang sudah membaca, silahkan direview ya. Berikan komentar apa saja boleh ^^

Saran, kritik, opini, bash, mau pun flame, author terima dengan tangan terbuka. Chapter tiga author usahakan akan update paling lama dua minggu kedepan.

Arigatou! ^^

Keep RnR~ RnR~ RnR~ and always RnR! \m/

See ya in the next chaptaaaa!

- Reizu Regnard -


End file.
